


Lie with me in the arms of the Force

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Reunion in the Force, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: A reunion in the Force
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Lie with me in the arms of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstober day 19 : Embrace

When they were both alive, neither of them ever knew the embrace of the other. Obi Wan had come to Qui Gon with his walls already up, and Qui Gon was too wounded for demonstrations of love.

Their language had always been subtle, unsure of how to tame the other. A hand on a shoulder, fingers tracing desperate tears down a cheek for one last time…

As a ghost, Qui Gon could never embrace Obi Wan, he was never enough. But now, at the end of everything, finally, he can hold Obi Wan as his heart always longed to do.


End file.
